Rebel Summer and Home
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: After being gone for 6 years, someone who has been missing from the Fairy Tail guild finally returns. Someone, who is very important to Gray of all people.


**She's Back!**

Everything was going on as usual in the Fairytale guild, just a normal day (for this guild anyway).

Natsu and Gray were yelling it out in the middle of it, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and both cats were watching them, annoyed and amused at the same time. Juvia, as always, professing her love to Gray...well, trying to anyway.

"Oh Gray my love, won't you at least once gaze at me with passion? What I would do if only to have you look at me that way at least one time!"

At this point, everyone was getting tired of Juvia's obsession over Gray, even Lucy! But none more so than Gray, and little did she know that he had the perfect reason for it too. And by know, he'd had enough.

"Stop it Juvia!" Gray looked at her and anger filled eyes and then started arguing with Natsu again, but not with as much anger as before.

"I...I don't understand. What have I done to upset you my love? What can I do to fix this?"

Gray, of course, heard this and chose to try and ignore it. Then Mirajane stepped up and started talking.

"You should really stop Juvia, Gray wasn't playing around. Your obsession over him is making everyone upset. Especially today of all days."

Lucy, Wendy and Chelia all looked at Mirajane while Happy and everyone else looked in other places. Juvia, for once, took her eyes off of Gray to look at Mirajane confused, and Mirajane sighed.

"You see, today is a rather sad day for the guild. Do any of you know of...Rebel Summer?"

Lucy gasped. "You mean... _the Rebel Summer_?! As in Rebel Summer who not only has the power to control fire, earth as well? I've heard so much about her in the Wizard Weekly's. She went missing, lik, 5 years ago, but she's still highly talked about. It's said that not even Erza would want to take her on when she's mad."

Mirajane smiled sadly, and when Lucy stopped talking she and the others noticed that Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting, and were standing by the table sadly, Gray looking more drawn than usual.

"Yes, that Rebel Summer. She was the most loved in our guild, and sometimes had a temper worse than Natsu's. But the one she was closest to, aside from her brother Jace who is taveling, was Gray."

At that, everyone turned and looked at Gray, whose back was drawn and tight.

"You see, the two of them were as close as Natsu and Happy, but it was so very different. After skirting around each other for years they finally started dating, and it was the happiest time the guild had for a while. Until she was called upon."

Wendy looked at her, confused. "Until what happened?"

Mirajane looked away. "The wizarding council has a mission they give out to the incoming wizards who show the most talent. Rebel, was the one they chose. You see, the missions they give the ones they chose is the most dangerous. It usually takes about 5 years to get done. At least, that is the deadline. When we found out, everyone was against it, most of all Gray. But Rebel left anyway, without saying goodbye. She knew none of us would let her leave, so she left without a word. When Gray found out, he was livid. He rivaled Natsu with the mess he made that day, and the Master had to step in and knock him out for. You see, if they don't come back within the 5 year time frame, they are usually dead. Hope left as the years past, and this is 6 years today."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned away, and everyone was sad. All but Juvia.

"Oh Gray, my darling, it is alright. I will never do to you what that wretched woman did-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Everyone had fear on their face as Gray turned around, his face livid.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT REBEL LIKE THAT AGAIN JUVIA, EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He had her by her collar, and before Juvia could answer, a voice called that made everyone freeze.

"Now what's all the ruckus about? Shirley it's not about me." Everyone turned as a girl walked in. A girl with familiar long brown hair, gunpowder grey eyes, black leather pants with the knee high boots, and a red corset over a shirt. She had high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, and the perfectly full lips with long lashes every girl wants. That girl, was Rebel Summer.

"Rebel?" Everyone called out.

She smiled and laughed that familiar, beautiful laugh. "Yeah guys, miss me?"

Everyone convulsed around her, pushing and pulling, but she was smiling the whole time when she finally reached her group.

"Rebel?" Erza asked. Rebel grinned and Erza and nodded before turning her head to Lucy, was was shaking in her boots. She adored Rebel!

"Hello Lucy, welcome to Fairytale, I'm sorry I wasn't here the first time you came. As you heard, I was caught up in other arrangements." Lucy nodded in a daze as Rebel shook her hand before she turned to Wendy.

"Hello Wendy, it's nice to meet another girl aside from Lucy who has saved my family and friends." Wendy smiled and blushed, looking down.

"Natsu, nice to see you mister red-hot-temper-who-can't-help-but-find-his-way-in-the-midst-of-trouble- no-matter-what." Natsu grinned while rubbing his neck.

"How much do you know?"

Rebel raised her brows. "All of it." That's all it took for Natsu's face to turn red.

"Bel?" Juvia's voice called out, confused.

Everyone turned in shock at Juvia.

Rebel looked at her and smiled as she stepped towards her. "Yes my friend, it's me. I should have told you, but you were part of a dark guild and I could not risk it. I am sorry."

Juvia shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I...I was trying to-"

"I know Juvia." Rebel smiled at her. "I know that this whole time you were here that you were trying to stake your claim on Gray." Juvia looked sheepish. "Don't worry, I would have worried if you didn't. Can't say I was to happy about it, but you didn't know."

Juvia nodded viciously. "I am sorry. I would not have tried if I had but known-"

"Juuviaaa, I know. I promise. Besides, I want you to meet someone. We'll have to track him down first, who knows where my brother is at." Rebel rolled her eyes and Juvia grinned. And, finally, she turned to Gray.

They both just stood there staring at each other for a moment, taking each other in as everyone held their breath. No one expected Gray to break the stareoff.

Gray rushed towards Rebel, pulling her into his arms and swinging her around, happiness and joy radiating off of both of them.

As they pulled away Gray held Rebels face, her hands gripping his wrist tightly, pushing her face into his palms.

"Oh Gray, I am so sorry for just leaving like that but I-"

"Shut up Rebel." Gray's voice rumbled, thick with emotions. "I've had a lot of time to think over the last _6 years_ , and I swore to myself that if I ever saw you again, I would not let you go. I would do everything in my power to keep you here by my side. You will not leave me again, in anyway, do you understand?" He asked forcefully.

Rebel smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that comment, Gray kissed her hard and passionately, the whole guild going up in catcalls and wolf-whistles.

Master Makarov spoke then, and they separated to look at hims, keeping a tight hold on each other.

"As you can see, Rebel Summer has finally come home to us. This calls, for celebration!"

The hall went up in roars and the party started, Gray and Rebel always touching in some way as if to reassure themselves of the others presence.

That night, as they went home, and went to bed together, Rebel wrapped tightly in Grays strong arms while simultaneously wrapped tightly around him, neither of them ever had a better sleep.


End file.
